mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 5ª Temporada
Fala pessoal! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu sei que estão, porque se vocês tem tempo para ler as minhas porcarias, é porque estão bem, caso contrário vocês estariam se preocupando com os problemas que estariam fazendo vocês ficarem mal. Se bem que poderiam estar procurando diversão barata para ajudar a esquecer os problemas. Ah, deixa isso para lá. Voltando com mais um Waxingzando e dessa vez trazendo a suprema, a incrível, a melhor de todas, a poderosa, a inesquecível 5ª Temporada. =D E já quero agradecer o apoio de vocês nos meus blogues anteriores (que são Waxingzando também). Um muito obrigado, pessoal. Vocês são 10/10. =) Diferente de Slice of Life. Notas Inicias: *Se tiver alguma coisa errada, ou mal explicada, sintam-se a vontade para apontar os erros, até mesmo se for um simples erro de ortografia. *Não haverá tops negativos, mas falarei normalmente do que me desagradar, porém serei respeitoso em minhas palavras. *Os tops finais serão atualizados de acordo com as minhas preferências nessa temporada. *Não falarei nada sobre as temporadas seguintes, é como se elas ainda não tivessem existido. *Estarei fazendo resumos básicos dos episódios, se quiserem resumos mais detalhados de determinados episódios, só pedirem. *O blogue é formado pelas minhas opiniões. Vocês estão livres para discordar, mas sejam respeitosos, please. =) *E por último, divirtam-se. Bora começar: *Waxingzando: 1ª Temporada *Waxingzando: 2ª Temporada *Waxingzando: 3ª Temporada *Waxingzando: Equestria Girls *Waxingzando: 4ª Temporada *Waxingzando:Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Intro Quem não se lembra das quatro frases da Hasbro, apresentando conteúdos de alguns novos episódios, que trouxeram um hype maior para essa temporada? *Twilight lidando com a perda da Golden Oak. *Toda Família Pie reunida. *Episódio 100 sendo um especial com foco nos personagens de fundo. *Princesa Luna tendo um pesadelo. Com a exceção da primeira, todas as outras me animaram bastante, que fazia com que eu contasse com episódios incríveis que a Hasbro tinha preparado para essa temporada. E só lembro de uma coisa, eu não ia mais esperar os episódios dublado, também, a essa altura, eu já estava familiarizado com as falas originais e logicamente iria assistir aos episódios legendados. Agora restava saber se as coisas iriam fazer jus ao marketing excelente da Hasbro para com essa temporada. Resumo dos Episódios The Cutie Map - Part 1 / The Cutie Map - Part 2 - 9/10 thumb|300pxLogo de cara já temos o foco dessa 5ª temporada, a revelação do mágico Mapa das Cutie Marks, então as manes são logo convocadas para se aventurar em um local problemático, chamado Vila da Igualdade. No vilarejo, o episódio se desenrola bem, com a apresentação dos moradores bizarros, a vilã Starlight Glimmer e uma canção bem divertida, e já vou destacando a participação de Pinkie Pie, que já era excelente. Confesso que, quando Sugar Belle, Party Favor e Night Glider abordam as manes no porão da "padaria" da Belle, eu achei que era uma emboscada e que o episódio já ficaria tenso (as manes também pensaram isso), mas fui surpreendido com algo melhor, que é a insatisfação do trio em pertencer ao "comunismo" maluco da Glimmer, porém a tensão viria depois, quando Glimmer ataca Twilight e rouba sua cutie mark e, sem seguida, das outras manes, achei demais a Twi ser a primeira a cair, mas decepcionei quando as outras cinco caíram logo em seguida. No início da Parte 2 temos as manes "sendo convertidas" e, em um plano delas, Fluttershy diz estar pronta para ser uma dos moradores e Party Favor é pego, achei interessante o papel que deram para a pégaso, no qual ela descobre que Glimmer não tinha abandonado sua marca, com isso elas executam seu plano e desmascaram a vilã, achei um descuido grande, mas ok, com isso, a mesa vira e Glimmer vê tudo que construiu começar a desmoronar, os pôneis da vila recuperam suas marcas e Glimmer foge com as cutie marks das manes, dando início a uma perseguição excepcional. Também achei legal abordarem a forma que Double Diamond conheceu Glimmer e o que mais gostei aqui, foi os quatro terem usado seus talentos para parar Glimmer e recuperar as cutie marks das manes. Glimmer perde e vai embora, mas deixando aquele ar de que não ia deixar barato e iria voltar. A temporada começou excelente, mostrando que a 5ª ia ser épica, além de ser o primeiro especial onde a Twi não é exclusivamente a protagonista. =) Castle Sweet Castle - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxJá no segundo episódio temos "Twilight lidando com a perda da Golden Oak." que eu não me agradei muito, já que AJ e Pinkie tiveram suas casas destruídas também e não teve foco algum para isso, mas ok, não vamos julgar antes da hora. Porém o que eu achei que seria baboseira, acabou sendo um ótimo episódio, com Twi ignorando seu castelo por estar acostumada com a Golden Oak, na qual as outras manes se juntam para deixar o castelo agradável. Com uma canção ótima, as manes juntam o preferido de cada e enfeitam o castelo, dando um tom mais cômico para Castelo, Doce Castelo, mas o melhor foi o Bulk ser o massagista do spa. Porém o episódio pega um tom mais triste com Twi vendo o que sobrou da Golden Oak e as manes percebem que importava o que a amiga sentia e não elas. O episódio termina de uma forma incrível, quando revela que elas enfeitaram o castelo com as raízes da Golden Oak com várias joias marcando momentos em que passaram juntas. =,) Bloom & Gloom - 8/10 thumb|300pxE então o esperado acontece, o último episódio sobre os pesadelos das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Uma coisa tensa que posso afirmar, que é o foco desse episódio, é que ficar preso num looping de sonhos/pesadelos é horrível, mas isso acaba sendo o forte do mesmo, com Apple Bloom tendo pesadelos sobre ganhar sua cutie mark. Cada vez que ela ganha uma cutie mark, ela é mais estranha que a anterior, por causa disso o episódio mantém um bom ritmo, principalmente quando AB é expulsa das CMC por ter uma marca. Porém chega o momento que Alegrias e Tristezas começa a beirar o bizarro com sonhos sem noção e eu odeio isso. Mas quando Luna chega em cena, o episódio se estabiliza e a princesa mostra para a potra que o looping de pesadelos era causado por ela mesma. É um episódio legal, fechando bem a trilogia do pesadelo. Tanks for the Memories - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxUma coisa que era perceptível logo de cara em Obrigada pela Lembrança, é que essa alegria toda da Rainbow Dash com o Tank, no início, não duraria o episódio todo e não deu outra, o tartaruga logo apresenta "problemas". Com uma Dashie irritada e seu plano maluco de atrasar o inverno, isso se tornou o ponto forte do episódio, mas o melhor, é claro, é a sua excelente canção, marcando o que eu sempre quis ver, um solo da Dashie. Outra coisa que tenho que destacar é o cenário de inverno muito bonito do episódio, principalmente quando Dashie vai até Cloudsdale, mostrando que os traços da série estavam cada vez melhores. Dashie não consegue impedir o invetitável e ela percebe que vai ficar sem o Tank no inverno. Tá, ok que ela não conseguiu o seu objetivo, mas a cena do choro em conjunto sacaneou o episódio, que estava excelente. Contudo, o episódio não deixa de ser bom por causa disso. Appleoosa's Most Wanted - 7/10 thumb|300pxAe :D, finalmente Appleoosa, finalmente Braeburn, teremos um episódio excelente? =D Nope .-. . A temática faroeste de O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleoosa é o seu ponto forte, Trouble Shoes ser um bobalhão desajeitado é algo interessante, mas não chega a ser o melhor, principalmente o fato dele ganhar uma cutie mark, não entender o seu talento e passar anos tendo problemas com isso, mas o maior desgaste do mesmo é as Cutie Mark Crusaders buscarem sua marca desenfreadamente novamente, o que já estava cansando, quando é trabalhado de qualquer jeito. Braeburn é um bom personagem, mas foi mal aproveitado novamente, e, por incrível que pareça, o melhor do episódio foi o Xerife Silverstar e seu papel de pônei da lei texano. O castigo que as CMC ganharam no finalzinho do episódio foi legal, não deixando ele terminar de uma forma ruim. Make New Friends but Keep Discord - 7/10 thumb|left|300pxOpa! Um dos melhores personagens de todos os tempos está de volta, e é claro que sempre pode se esperar o melhor de Discord. Pena que o roteiro do Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discord não ajuda. Não sei o que odeio mais nesse episódio, ele me lembrar o seu antecessor tematizado do Grand Galloping Gala, sem falar que a participação da Celestia foi semelhante em ambos, ou a ponificação do Matheus Leonardo Tree Hugger. O marketing feito em cima de Smooze fazia parecer que ele seria o foco, mas não foi isso, deram destaque para a estudante de ciências humanas. Felizmente Discord está aí para liderar as melhores cenas, principalmente todas as de Ponyville e Maud retorna para uma rápida e divertida participação. Maud é a melhor kuudere que você respeita. Mas Discord, dando seus ataques de ciúmes e raiva por causa da Fluttershy, foi o melhor. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone - 9/10 thumb|300pxO título desse episódio trás a dúvida do retorno de duas personagens, Daring Do ( =D ) e Gilda ( .-. ), infelizmente, era a Gilda. Dessa vez, o mapa convoca a melhor dupla da temporada e uma das melhores de toda a série: Pinkie e Dashie, que vão até Griffonstone, a cidade ferrada dos grifos. A história do Arismapi, o King Guto e o ídolo de Boreas trouxe um tom bem tenso e legal para o episódio, além de mostrar como realmente era a verdadeira natureza dos grifos, o que alavancou o episódio. Mesmo sendo tenso e tendo uma história rica e bem trabalhada, O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone tem seus vários momentos engraçados. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato de Gilda mostrar um lado legal, quando ela salva Dashie e Pinkie, mas perdendo o Ídolo de Boreas por causa disso, sem falar que o problema de Griffonstone não era a falta do Ídolo e sim a falta de amizade, o que acabou fechando sua história de uma forma excelente. Simplesmente é um episódio incrível. Slice of Life - 1/10 thumb|left|300pxRealmente eu preciso falar algo mais? #2 - 7 Erros da Hasbro, #6 - 7 Formas de Menosprezar MLP. O tão aguardado "episódio 100 sendo um especial com foco nos personagens de fundo" não passa de uma seção de cenas ridículas, ao meu ver, um roteiro mal escrito e sem seriedade, e um compilado de várias referências às mais toscas fanfics que existem na fandom de MLP. Tudo que eu posso dizer é: Uma decepção. Quando eu avaliei sua nota pela primeira vez, ela seria -4/10, por causa das suas várias cenas fracas e lamentáveis, mas eu reavaliei para dar um pontinho para UMA coisa: Dr. Hooves (e um pouco para a Derpy também); O resto pode ser esquecido e jogado fora. Não vou detalhar demais, porque todos sabem o que penso dessa lástima de Fatia de Vida. Princess Spike - 5/10 thumb|300pxAh! Esse episódio se focará em um Spike digno, personagem principal e não no Spike saco de pancadas. =D Nope. É Princesa Spike, não foi dessa vez. Realmente não tenho muito o que falar desse episódio, a Cadance estava um porre, Twi que não pode ser incomodada com barulho estava um aborrecimento, e, é claro, o saco de pancadas eterno. O que gostei desse episódio foi ter visto várias delegações de várias cidades de Equestria, inclusive Griffonstone e Crystal Empire. E eu acabei dando uma consideração para o pobre Spike, porque ele tentou de todas as formas resolver os problemas, mesmo que tenha sido em vão, já que causou mais problemas ainda. Apesar de tudo, as coisas consertaram, mas o mais interessante ficou para seu último segundo, já que Spike espirrou na estátua e ela, sugestivamente, seria destruída novamente. Party Pooped - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxPinkie Pie estava muito bem na temporada, me lembrando sua participação na 1ª, mas agora era a hora de avaliar sua performance em um episódio com um protagonismo individual. Em Festa Estragada ela cumpre seu papel muito bem, sendo a pônei divertida, maluca, sem noção e engraçada que todos esperam, o episódio seria 9/10, 9,5/10 facilmente se fosse apenas por conta disso, mas não é bem assim, já que a tentativa dela e das outras manes em receber bem Rutherford e os yaks, fazendo eles se sentirem em casa, acabaram se tornando uma seção de cenas chatas com os yaks querendo destruir tudo que desagradassem eles, porém o episódio melhora quando Pinkie vai até Yakyakistan e vai parar em Dodge Junction. Porém, a cena do porão do Sugarcube Corner é um tanto bizarra e vocês sabem muito bem do que estou falando. Contudo, no geral, o episódio apenas acabou sendo médio/bom, mesclando todos seus acontecimentos. Amending Fences - 9,5/10 thumb|300pxDepois de um episódio fraquíssimo com pôneis de fundo, daria para ter a ideia que iriam vacilar novamente mas, felizmente, não foi isso que aconteceu, já que Fazendo as Pazes é um dos melhores episódios da série. O ponto forte do episódio foi trabalhar uma história de um acontecimento pendente desde o início da série, colocando Twilight Sparkle e Spike para retornarem à sua antiga casa em Canterlot, e apresentar Moon Dancer, que tinha sido apenas mencionada no primeiro episódio. O mesmo é uma mescla perfeita de momentos divertidos com Minuette, Twinkleshine e Lemon Hearts, três pôneis de fundo que foram usadas como personagens de apoio perfeitamente, além de cenas emocionantes que envolvia Moon Dancer (principalmente os flashbacks), que tinha se sentido abandonada pela antiga amiga Twi. Para melhorar o episódio, Pinkie Pie é chamada e, caramba, aquela cena final da festa é muito bonita, é simplesmente perfeita; quando Moon Dancer chora ao ver o presente do Spike, que é o quadro das amigas, eu quase chorei junto. Ter abordado algo do passado e ter trabalhado de uma forma excepcional, além de dar papeis dignos para os backgrounds ponies, faz com que esse episódio seja um exemplo para a Hasbro, que ela tem material para criar conteúdos excelentes para os fãs. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? - 7/10 thumb|left|300pxE chegou a vez de "Princesa Luna tendo um pesadelo". Talvez impulsionado pelo episódio anterior, Princesas Sonham com Carneiors Mágicos? já começa detonando, com Luna tendo seu pesadelo, no qual era estranho imaginar isso, já que ela cuida dos sonhos dos pôneis, além do mais, ela "curou" as CMC em três episódios diferentes. O lance do Tantabus e ele ser a causa dos problemas noturnos de todos os pôneis foi algo excepcional. O episódio fica muito bom quando Luna entra nos sonhos de cada mane, procurando o Tantabus, com aqueles pesadelos bizarros. Mas, depois disso, o episódio acaba praticamente, já que o mesmo despenca completamente com aquele sonho partilhado com todos em Ponyville, que se torna uma seção de 'sem-noçãozisse' parecia Fatia de Vida, depois disso eu só dou destaque para Luna e o que ela fez na conclusão do episódio, que foi legal. Primeiros 11 minutos de perfeição, últimos 11 minutos de decepção. Canterlot Boutique - 7/10 thumb|300pxEu lembro que aqui se iniciava a trilogia contínua da Rarity, já que ela não teve nenhum protagonismo na temporada até esse momento. Essa imagem é familiar? Rarity decide expandir os negócios abrindo uma filial em Canterlot, porém ela ganha ajuda de uma tal de Sassy Saddles, que é chatura tremenda. Não tem muito o que se destacar de A Boutique de Canterlot, a canção é fraca, a história é mais ou menos, Rarity não faz uma boa participação e Sassy Saddles é um saco. Mais no final, eu gostei quando Rarity dá uma dura em Sassy por causa dos vestidos iguais e a mesma aparece com sua leva de vestidos próprios que acaba agradando as moradoras de Canterlot. Seria melhor ainda se a Sassy tivesse sido demitida ao invés de terem se reconciliado. Crescent dumal, apoiando o desemprego dos outros! Rarity Investigates! - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxInicialmente, parecia que esse episódio seria uma continuação do episódio anterior, mas o mesmo logo pega seu rumo próprio. Dessa vez Rarity tem Rainbow Dash ao seu lado no protagonismo e as duas juntas fazem um papel excelente. Com a aparição de Stormy Flare, é revelado que pégasos tem família Dashie é acusada de ter "dado um sumiço" na Spitfire para fazer parte da apresentação com Wind Rider, então cabe a Rarity livrar a amiga, numa investigação ao estilo film noir excelente, no qual todos os elementos típicos de um foram usados, mas sem perder o tom original da série. Pareciam que As Investigações de Rarity eram tudo uma furada, até Dashie duvidou da amiga, mas mesmo estando na cara que Wind Rider era o culpado do sumiço de Spitfire, Rarity junta todas as peças para incriminá-lo, o que foi algo bem legal. A temática do episódio é muito boa, o que faz o mesmo ser um dos melhores da temporada. Made in Manehattan - 7,5/10 thumb|300pxOpa! Mais um episódio do mapa e trazendo uma dupla muito boa, que é Rarity (novamente) e Applejack, porém as duas não ameaçaram sair na porrada uma com a outra, igual normalmente fazem...infelizmente. Por ser um episódio do mapa, no qual as duas precisam resolver um problema de amizade, acaba se tornando algo forte, porém o mesmo só se prende em cenas medianas e nada muito animador, diferente do episódio de Griffonstone. É legal ver as duas ajudando a restaurar o Teatro de Verão na comunidade de Bromklin em Manehattan, na qual AJ fica perdida e ela é fundamental para isso, mas O Mapa de Manehattan também é só mais um episódio médio/bom que, eu acho, que poderia ser melhor, por se tratar do mapa mágico. E como eu queria ver Rarity e AJ discutindo novamente. Ah, e eu nunca gostei muito da Coco Pommel. =/ Brotherhooves Social - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxPrimeiro tenho que dar créditos para O Mapa de Manehattan porque os acontecimentos dele são ao mesmo tempo que os de O Clube das Irmãs de Casco. A princípio parecia que esse episódio só seria um clichê besta, mas não era bem isso. Logo de cara temos Big Mac que queria parecer ser legal para sua irmã Apple Bloom, mas a potra só tinha reconhecimento por Applejack, o que foi algo bem feel se for analisar, então o stallion tem a ideia de se vestir de Prima Orchard Blossom, para participar do Encontro das Irmãs de Casco com AB. O clichê morre aqui, porque temos um contraste de um Big Mac caladão com uma Orchard Blossom tagarela, o que deixou o episódio bem interessante e engraçado. Mas o mesmo pega um tom triste, quando Big Mac é desmascarado e ele e AB são desclassificados, mas no final, AB se encontra com Big Mac e eles tem um momento fraternal muito fofo, na qual eles se entendem diante de um belo pôr-do-sol. Crusaders of the Lost Mark - 10/10 thumb|300pxPara um episódio ter meu 10 ele tem que ser perfeito, ou seja, manter meu hype e animação no máximo em seus 22 minutos, como foi o caso do Lição Zero> Mas será que Cruzadas da Cutie Mark merece o 10? O episódio é leve e tranquilo no início, mas melhora após a canção The Vote, já que a derrota de Tiara para Pip, como presidente de classe, trás um tom bastante interessante para o episódio, no qual somos apresentados um lado da Diamond Tiara que nunca tínhamos visto, já que, desde sempre, ela era influenciada pela própria mãe, Spoiled Rich, a ser a pônei que era; Cara, isso é sensacional, nunca imaginaria algo assim. O episódio só alavanca a cada cena, com Tiara anunciando que Filthy Rich doaria o dinheiro para o playground novo da escola, ela chamando as CMC de amigas e dando uma "patada" na própria mãe. Nessa altura eu já estava assim, mas quando as CMC ganham as tão sonhadas cutie marks, eu fique assim, porque foi algo simplesmente épico, além de ter sido emocionante e, é claro, marcante. No final desse episódio eu senti um ânimo muito maior do que senti em todos os 22 minutos de Lição Zero, então ele merece sim a nota máxima. E, é claro, não posso deixar de destacar que todas suas músicas são boas. The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxE mais uma vez podemos esperar do melhor e mais maluco possível de um episódio da Pinkie Pie, em A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia não é diferente, mas a terrestre passar por uma situação complicada, quando ela sentiu uma pressão enorme ao ter que guardar o segredo que Cadance e Shining Armor teriam um bebê. A falha do episódio é essa, poderiam ter usado isso como surpresa para os fãs e não só para Twilight Sparkle, mas ok. Cada minuto que passa, quando Pinkie vai sendo cada vez mais pressionada para manter o segredo vai fazendo o episódio ficar mais divertido, sem falar das várias expressões bizarras que ela faz por causa disso, chegando até a desmontar, literalmente, no final. A cena de reação do Shining Armor ao quarto que Twi preparou para ele é muito engraçada, quase morri. xD E, é claro, que um episódio maluco e divertido teria que terminar com Pinkie quebrando a 4ª parede. Hearthbreakers - 9/10 thumb|300pxE finalmente temos o episódio com toda família Pie reunida, mas, para melhorar, teremos também a melhor família da série, os Apples. Começando o episódio, uma cena que fez eu lembrar da Twi das três primeiras temporadas, quando ela dá um livro de presente para Spike, o que não foi surpresa, mas foi muito engraçado. Continuando, os Apples e a Pinkie vão até a fazenda de pedras e são recebidas pela best kuudere ever Maud. Mas o mais esperado era ver como estavam as outras duas irmãs de Pinkie, Marble e Limestone, e eu não imaginava jamais que uma era mais tímida que a Fluttershy e a outra mais mal humorada que...que...error 404. Os costumes e as personalidades estranhas dos Pies, acabou criando um clima estranho entre eles e os Apples. Lareira e Decepção é interessante, uma boa história e até emocionante, o que atrapalhou o episódio foi esse MarbleMac empurrado na goela dos fãs e, apesar de eu ter gostado das irmãs da Pinkie, o destaque foi todo para a Maud, ela é um mito, principalmente no final do episódio, com seus poemas sobre pedras. Scare Master - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxAté agora, em 19/20 episódios, Fluttershy não tinha feito nada de interessante na temporada, então era contar com esse episódio, se ele seria seu destaque. O forte de Mestra do Susto é ter trago novamente um coisa muito legal, a Noite do Pesadelo e, como vimos em, Eclipse da Luna, Fluttershy não se dá bem com esse evento, mas ela é meio que forçada a participar dele, já que Angel estava sem comida. Fluttershy sendo a anfitriã, tenta causar susto nas suas amigas, mas falha, coitada. ;-; Mas o melhor ainda estava por vir, quando as manes vão até o labirinto da Família Apple, que normalmente teriam sustos bobos, mas que, por algum motivo, começam a ficar tensos e as manes vão ficando com medo de verdade, claro que era óbvio que tudo era obra de Fluttershy (ou Flutterbat *-*), mas foi muito legal e interessante ter visto toda essa cena, onde a medrosa dá sustos nas corajosas. =) What About Discord? - 8/10 thumb|300pxInfelizmente, o episódio anterior não ajudou muito nosso querido draconequus, mas Como Fica o Discórdia nesse episódio? Uma coisa que é bastante legal, é mostrar que o laço de amizade do Discord com as manes já estava bem fortalecido, no qual eles criaram piadas internas, mas incomodando Twilight que não participara de seus encontros anteriores. Realmente quando você não está presente na hora de uma piada, e não entende ela depois, é terrível, entendo a Twi. Twi tenta fazer de tudo para entender as piadas e acaba não conseguindo, deixando-a até com ciúmes de suas amigas com Discord, que vacilo hein? O que me incomodou um pouco foi o fato que nessa tentativa de entender as piadas de Discord, as dele perdeu a graça e isso criou uma nova piada interna entre as manes, deixando Discord sem entender. Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? Apesar do episódio ter terminado de uma forma amigável, achei injusto ter acontecido isso com o nosso querido draconequus, pobre Discord. The Hooffields and McColts - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxDepois dos dois anteriores, ficou meio claro que a dupla de um novo episódio do mapa seria Twi, finalmente, e Fluttershy. O episódio tem uma temática interessante e também tem o ponto forte de ser um episódio do mapa, mas, da mesma forma que O Mapa de Manehattan, não consegue ser tão legal assim. O confronto dos Hooffields e os McColts propõe algumas cenas boas, mas nada especial. O melhor foi o fato que Twilight tentou de todas formas resolver esse problema de amizade, mas quem foi fundamental para o estabelecimento da paz no local, foi Fluttershy, quando ela fez os Hooffields e os McColts perceberem que eram amigos antes e que a guerra atual deles estava prejudicando muito a fauna local (e a flora também, por que não?!). As famílias se reconciliam e, com isso, o episódio acabou encerrando de uma forma interessante e tendo uma história rica, mas nada muito animador. The Mane Attraction - 5,5/10 thumb|300px Depois do marketing feito em volta de uma participação de Lena Hall, só podíamos esperar um episódio excelente, mas acabou que A Principal Atração com Crinas tem uma das histórias mais fracas dentro da série. Não posso ousar tirar créditos da Rara por sua voz bonita e suas músicas (pesar de Razzle Dazzle ser ruinzinha), mas não achei que foi uma personagem muito cativante, sem falar que foi colocada como uma grande estrela de Equestria e nunca tinha sido mencionada antes, típica adição forçada de personagem e tentarem criar algo bonito em volta dele, o que não deu certo obviamente. The Magic Inside era para ser a canção destruidora de galáxias, a incrível, a suprema, mas falharam porque tentaram colocar um sentimentalismo forçado, o que não funcionou. É boa? Sim! Mas não tem nada de especial. A melhor de Rara é a Equestria, the Land i Love, essa é simples mas é muito boa. Fora as músicas de Rara, a única coisa legal do episódio é a participação de Pinkie Pie, o resto é triste e decepcionante. The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 / The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxE para finalizar a temporada, temos o tão aguardado especial de encerramento e era mais do que sugestivo que Starlight Glimmer ia voltar para se vingar. No especial de abertura da temporada ela já mostrou ser bastante poderosa por ser uma simples unicórnio e agora ela esta de volta com tudo em A Nova Cutie Mark. Glimmer altera o feitiço temporal de Starswirl, que tinha sido usado em Já Estava na Hora e o deixa mais poderoso, então ela volta no tempo até o dia que as manes ganharam suas cutie marks, mostrado em As Crônicas das Marcas, e impede Rainbow Dash de fazer o Sonic Rainboom, alterando o passado e, consequentemente, o futuro; Achei excelente essa ligação com dois episódios antigos. Simplesmente incrível um futuro onde Rei Sombra ferrou com toda Equestria aquele inútil. Twilight tenta voltar no passado novamente e consertar, mas Glimmer é mais esperta e consegue evitar o Sonic Rainboom novamente, criando outro futuro tenso. O futuro onde Chrysallis e os changelings dominam também é muito legal, mas a melhor cena viria em seguida, quando Twilight volta novamente para o passado e trava uma batalha muito legal contra Glimmer, mas isso distrai Dashie e ela não executa o Sonic Rainboom novamente, por causa disso surge o futuro controlado por Nightmare Moon, que é muito bonito visualmente, mas ela foi feita de tola ridiculamente por Twi. Depois disso temos futuros onde comandam Tirek, Discord e até Flim & Flam, deixando uma pergunta que acabou sendo a falha suprema do especial: Se as manes nunca se tornaram amigas e não impediram nenhuma ameaça, o que aconteceu com os outros vilões no futuro de cada um? Depois disso, Glimm cria um futuro onde não restou nada, Twi tenta convencê-la a mudar, Glimm mostra a origem de todo seu ódio e tenta ferrar com tudo, mas após o discurso de amizade da Princesa, a unicórnio acaba se rendendo, a linha temporal volta ao normal e as manes entram num acordo em perdoar Glimmer, na qual ela se arrepende e acaba se tornando a nova amiga das pôneis. Certo que Glimmer deu um trabalho estrondoso em dois especiais e, sendo uma pônei comum, ela não seria explodida ou mandada para o tártaro, mas achei um tanto cedo e seco a sua conversão, mas mesmo assim o especial encerrou bem, de uma forma bem legal e amigável, como já conhecemos dessa série maravihosa. Top 10 Melhores Episódios Top 10 Melhores Episódios da Temporada *Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Amending Fences *The Cutie Map - Part 1 & Part 2 *Rarity Investigates! *Hearthbreakers *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Castle Sweet Castle *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 & Part 2 *Scare Master *Tanks for the Memories Top 10 Melhores Episódios Geral *Lesson Zero *'Crusaders of the Lost Mark' *'Amending Fences' *It's About Time *Bats! *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *'The Cutie Map - Part 1 & Part 2' *Magic Duel *Suited For Success *Rainbow Falls Ranking das Mane 6 Essa temporada foi a mais desequilibrada no questão de participação das manes. Três foram incríveis, enquanto as outras três foram apagadas. Pinkie Pie, desde o primeiro episódio da temporada, já garantiu que seria a melhor mane, fazendo uma participação ótima em todos os episódios, se destacando bem até em episódios que sua participação era pequena, como Amending Fences e The Mane Attraction. Rainbow Dash praticamente se saiu bem em todos os episódios que participou também, principalmente em The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone e Rarity Investigates!. Twilight Sparkle completa o trio, deixando de lado aquele 'princesismo' da 4ª temporada, ela se saiu muito bem em vários episódios, especialmente Amending Fences e The Cutie Re-Mark. Rarity ficou muito apagada, sua única participação excelente foi Rarity Investigates!. Fluttershy ficou mais apagada ainda, tendo apenas boas participações em Scare Master e The Hooffields & The McColts. Já Applejack ficou apagada a temporada inteira, não tendo uma boa participação em nenhum episódio, a melhorzinha foi Made in Manehattan. Ranking da Temporada *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack Ranking Geral *'Twilight Sparkle' *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack Personagens de Apoio Destaque Cada temporada que passa, o destaque para os personagens de apoio vão aumentando, mesmo que alguns mais antigos acabam sendo deixado de lado. A 5ª Temporada foi lotada de boas participações desses personagens secundários. *Starlight Glimmer - The Cutie Map - Part 1 / Part 2, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 / Part 2 *Double Diamond - The Cutie Map - Part 1 / Part 2 *Sugar Belle - The Cutie Map - Part 1 / Part 2 *Party Favor - The Cutie Map - Part 1 / Part 2 *Night Glider - The Cutie Map - Part 1 / Part 2 *Bulk Biceps - Castle Sweet Castle *Apple Bloom - Bloom & Gloom, Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Princesa Luna - Bloom & Gloom, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *Tank - Tanks for the Memories *Xerife Silverstar - Appleoosa's Most Wanted *Discord - Make New Friends but Keep Discord, What About Discord? *Maud Pie - Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Hearthbreakers *Gilda - The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Moon Dancer - Amending Fences *Minuette - Amending Fences *Lemon Hearts - Amending Fences *Twinkleshine - Amending Fences *Wind Rider - Rarity Investigates! *Big McIntosh - Brotherhooves Social *Sweetie Belle - Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Scootaloo - Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Diamond Tiara - Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Limestone Pie - Hearthbreakers *Marble Pie - Hearthbreakers Melhores Músicas A 5ª temporada teve uma boa qualidade musical no geral, várias de suas canções são muito boas, mas elas não chegam a ser excelentes, visto que apenas a melhor da temporada integrou meu Top 10 geral. Melhores Músicas da Temporada *I'll Fly - Tanks for the Memories *Light of Your Cutie Mark - Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Equestria, the Land i Love - The Mane Attraction *The Vote - Crusaders of the Lost Mark *Make New Castle a Home - Castle Sweet Castle *Friends Are Always There For You - The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 *In Our Town - The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Magic Inside - The Mane Attraction *We'll Make Our Mark - Crusaders of the Lost Mark *The Pony I Want to Be - Crusaders of the Lost Mark Melhores Músicas Geral *True, True Friend - Magical Mystery Cure *Bats! - Bats! *Flim Flam Brothers Song - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Winter Wrap Up - Winter Wrap Up *Art of the Dress - Suited For Success *Heart Strong as Horses - Flight to the Finish *At the Gala - The Best Night Ever *'I'll Fly' *Raise this Barn - Apple Family Reunion *This Day Aria - A Canterlot Weeding - Part 2 Roteirista Destaque Amy Keating Rogers - Crusaders of the Lost mark, The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Encerramento A 5ª Temporada teve episódios excelentes, várias de suas cenas foram marcantes, como as Crusaders ganharem suas marcas, todas as cenas e as lições de amizade que envolviam o mapa mágico, Moon Dancer, família Pie, episódio Film Noir e várias outras coisas, a mesma esteve em um nível altíssimo, começou e encerrou muito bem, mantendo uma história bastante rica no geral. Teve apenas três episódios fracos, e alguns outros foram monótonos e pouco animadores, mas, mesmo tendo o pior episódio da série e não superando a 4ª no quesito história, a 5ª Temporada ganhou o posto de melhor temporada da série até agora, mas bem equiparada à 2ª e à 4ª. A série chegou a um nível altíssimo e o que eu poderia dizer é: Vem logo 6ª Temporada. A nota final para a temporada é: thumb|left|300px|Muito bom De novo? Só sabe dar 4 estrelas? - Essa temporada eu sei que ficou na memória de muitos, assim como ficou na minha. Ela realmente trouxe um impacto muito grande para o ano de 2015, deixando sua marca naquele ano e aqui na wiki, é claro. O ano só não foi melhor para MLP por causa do seu Equestria Girls que...*suspiro*...isso é assunto para o próximo Waxingzando. =/ Então é isso, galera. Espero que gostem de mais esse Waxingzando A Flower vai gostar, porque ela está louca para detonar What About Discord? e que também possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam, sei que minhas opiniões foram contra as opiniões de muitos, mas estou disposto a ver seus discursos de negação. =) Um abraço para cada um e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog